ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Zig Zag (RTP)
Zig Zag is a Portuguese children's programming block broadcast daily on RTP2 and RTP1 from Portugal. It airs programming that is targeted for young people (children and teenagers) from ages 3–17. It airs daily on the weekdays from 07:00 to 11:15 WET, and again later on in the day from 16:00 to 20:05 WET. It airs programming in Portuguese. Broadcast Area As many other RTP Television Stations, Zig Zag airs internationally in different countries. Note that all of its programming still airs in European Portuguese. North America RTP2 ZigZag airs in North America, as part of its international broadcast on RTP Internacional. * United States of America * Canada South America * Brazil * Colombia * Ecuador * Venezuela * Guyana * Suriname * Uruguay * Chile * Argentina * Peru Africa See RTP África, and Portuguese Africa. * Cape Verde * Mozambique * São Tomé and Principe * Angola * Guinea-Bissau * Equatorial Guinea Asia * Macau * Others Europe * Portugal * Others Oceania * Australia * New Zealand * Pacific Islands Programming RTP2 ZigZag offers a wide range of programming for children and teenagers from ages 3–17. * Fireman Sam (O Bombeiro Sam) * Noonbory and the Super Seven (Noonbory e os Super Sete) * Jelly Jamm * Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus: The Series (Oddworld: Êxodo de Abe: a série) * The Koala Brothers (Os Irmãos Koala) * FloopaLoo, Where Are You? (Floopaloo, Onde Estás Tu?) * Kody Kapow * Baby Potter: The Series (Bebê Potter: A Série) * Ella Bella Bingo * Bing * Vipo: Adventures of the Flying Dog (Vipo, As Aventuras do Cão Voador) * Vipo: Surviving Time Island (Vipo e os Amigos na Ilha do Tempo) * Dragon Hunters (Caçadores de Dragões) * The Puzzle Place (Puzzle Parque) * The Little Prince (O Principezinho) * YooHoo & Friends (YooHoo e Amigos) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (A Casa do Mickey Mouse) * Wabbit (Bugs!) * Peanuts * Peanuts specials * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (O Espetáculo do Charlie Brown e do Snoopy) * The Garfield Show (Garfield) * Sally Bollywood: Super Detective (Sally Bollywood) * Baby Jake * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants (As Histórias Épicas do Capitão Cuecas) * The Looney Tunes Show * Maya, the Bee (A Abelha Maia) * Vic, the Viking (Vicky) * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Scooby-Doo!) * Lola and Virginia (Lola e Virgínia) * Sandra, the Fairytale Detective (Sandra, a Detetive de Contos) * Contraptus (Engenhocas) * Earth to Luna! (O Mundo de Luna!) * Oddworld Unleashed (Oddworld Unleashed: As Poderosas Aventuras de Alienígenas) * The Tom and Jerry Show (Tom e Jerry season/O Show de Tom e Jerry season) * Wild Grinders * Chuck's Choice (O Carlos Escolhe) * Wolfblood (Sangue de Lobo) * Corneil and Bernie (Corneil e Bernie) * Thomas & Friends (Thomas e os Seus Amigos) * Nutri Ventures – The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms (NutriVentures: Em Busca dos 7 Reinos) * Shaun the Sheep (A Ovelha Choné) * Paper Port (Porto Papel) * Powerpuff Girls Z (Super Poderosas) * Fanta Babies: The Series (Fanta Baies: a série) * Gawayn * Secret Mission Adventures * Mushiking: The King of Beetles (Os Guardiães da Floresta Mushiking) * Kaiketsu Zorori (Zorori, o Fantástico) * Monica's Gang (Turma da Mónica) the original Brazilian Portuguese version * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Angelo Rules (As Regras do Ângelo) * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (As Aventuras de Ladybug) * Little People * Sherlock Yack * Peg + Cat (Peg e o Gato) * Arthur (Artur) * Clay Kids * The Adventures of Blinky Bill (Blinky Bill) * Puyo Puyo (Puyo Puyo: Batalhando Aventuras) * Blinky Bill * Guess How Much I Love You (Adivinha o Quanto Eu Gosto de Ti) * Postman Pat (O Carteiro Paulo) * Little Einsteins * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (Mãe Mirabelle) * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (Pigi e os Seus Amigos) * Pinky and the Brain (Pinky e o Brain) * Pet Alien (Pet Alien, Amigos do Outro Mundo) * WordGirl (Super Sabina) * Ovide and the Gang (Ovídeo e Companhia) * Franky Snow * Histeria! (Histeria) * Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series (Pablo o pequeno pinguim: a série) * Max Adventures (As Aventuras do Max) * Geronimo Stilton * Mike, the Knight (Mike, o Cavaleiro) * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (Angelina Bailarina) * The Mr. Men Show (O Super Apresentador) * Dark Knights (Paulo e a espada da alma) * Total Drama Island (Ilha dos Desafios) * Total Drama Action (Drama Total em Acção) * Total Drama World Tour (Drama Total - À Volta do Mundo) * Total Drama: Revenge of the Island (Drama Total: A Vingança da Ilha/A Vingança da Ilha dos Desafios) * Total Drama: All Stars (Drama Total: All Stars) * Total Drama: Pahkitew Island (Drama Total: Ilha Pahkitew) * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (O Gato da Cartola) * Ooglies * Horrible Histories (Histórias Horríveis) * Dani's House (A Casa da Dani) * Tom and Jerry Tales (As Aventuras de Tom e Jerry) * Ruby Gloom (Assombrosa Ruby/Rubi Assombrosa) * Zombie Hotel * Ryan & Isabella: The Series * Leon * Chaplin & Co (Chaplin) * Ozie Boo! (No País dos Ozie Boo) * Glumpers * The Adventures of Marco & Gina (As Aventuras de Marco e Gina) * The Amazing Splashinis * Monster Allergy (Alergia Monstra) * Sergeant Stripes (Sargento Riscado) * Everything's Rosie (Tudo é Rosie) * Chrono Kids * Gombby's Green Island (Gombby) * Handy Manny (Manny Mãozinhas) * Sam & Max: The Series (Sam & Max: A Série) * Martin Morning (Martim Manhã) * Teamwork Illumination (Iluminação do trabalho em equipe) * Pitt & Kantrop (Zé e Kantropo) * Os Bolechas (Os Bochechas) * Tip, the Mouse (O Rato Renato) * Dinosaur Train (O Comboio dos Dinossauros) * Sid, the Science Kid (Sid Ciência) * CJ, the DJ (CJ, a DJ) * Zeke's Pad (O Tablete do Zeca) * Galaxy Squad (O esquadrão de heróis galácticos) * LazyTown (Vila Moleza) * The Busy World of Richard Scarry (O Mundo de Richard Scarry) * The Adventures of Tintin * Hank Zipzer * Titeuf * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (Chovem Almôndegas) * Captain Biceps (Capitão Bíceps) * Pumpkin Reports (Missão Abóbora) * Grizzy and the Lemmings (Grizzy e os Lemingues) * Captain Tsubasa (Campeões, a Caminho da Glória) original and Road to 2002 series * Minuscule (Minúsculo) * Camp Lakebottom (Campo Lakebottom) * Little Lunch (O Pátio) * Wissper * Cave Party * Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series (Cartoonverse Adventures: A Série) * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (Daniel Tigre) * The Legend of the Volcano Sisters * Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy (Ricky Artista) * Origanimals (Origanimais) * 3 Amigonauts (3 AmigoNautas) * Dogstar (Cão do Espaço) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Teen Titans * Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee: The Series (Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee: A Série) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (Chovem Almôndegas) * Little Princess (A Princesinha) * Bubble Bip * Olivia * 1001 Nights (1001 Noites) * Missy Mila Twisted Tales (Emília, a Contadora de Histórias) * Robin Hood: Mischief in Sherwood (Robin dos Bosques - Travessuras em Sherwood) * Young Justice (Jovens Justiceiros) * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Scooby-Doo: Mistérios S.A.) * Pororo the Little Penguin (Pororo, o Pequeno Pinguim) Category:Portuguese children's entertainment Category:Rádio e Televisão de Portugal Category:Children's programming blocks